


Puddles in the hall

by Wizardchester91



Series: Weird Fetish crack fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack., Desperation Play, F/M, Fetish, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Spells & Enchantments, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a secret piss fetish. He's devised a spell and Hermione's sexy ass is the one he's gonna test it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddles in the hall

"Malfoy!" Hermione barked at the stupid prat leering at her as she headed to the bathroom, her bladder just starting to twinge, full from all the pumpkin juice she had drank at dinner. "Is it bad enough you're a git. Must you be a perv too?"   
Draco smiled and pointed his wand at her crotch, muttering something.   
"What the hell was that? " suddenly her bladder felt much fuller, and a twinge made her realise she really had to go. She darted off to the bathroom, desperately trying to peel her pants off. Her urgency built each time she pulled at them, her jeans clinging to her legs. "Shit..." She whimpered, her bladder now throbbing painfully. She ambled out of the bathroom to the library, trying to figure out how to reverse the stupid curse. She paused in the hall, squeezing her legs together, fists clenched. She REALLY needed to pee. As she passed the entrance to the library she almost lost control, having to clamp her hands between her legs to stop the twinges from becoming a trickle. "Malfoy I swear..." She groaned, plopping into her seat and pressing as hard against it as she could. Her bladder ached with need and she squirmed and crossed her legs. Her hand sliding across her stomach and between her legs, whimpering as she tried to hold it. For nearly an hour she struggled, growing increasingly words. Her pussy throbbed with need, and she hopped up, reluctant to pee in her precious library. *squirt.* she yelped and squeezed her legs shut as she felt her panties become wet. If she was going to pee herself it was going to be alone. She hustled to the gryffinder tower, groaning and holding herself as the stairs moved. *drip* her fingers were beginning to feel slight dampness between her legs. "Shoot..." She waddled around another corner, trying desperately to hold on, her wet panties warm against her pussy. *squirt. Squirt* she could barely hold it any more, the crotch of her pants turning dark. She whimpered and held herself, biting her lip. "I gotta pee so bad.." She moaned, her body responding with another dribble. "Oh.. I can't..." She tried to take a step up gryffindor stairs and lost her control.Hot urine streamed, first a trickle, then slowly gaining strength as her pants bloomed wet, and she mloaned and sighed as the puddle grew around her feet. Two minutes later and she was still pissing. She tried to stop the flow and finish climbing, her piss squirting onto the front of her robes now, every step making her pee a little more. Worse, her clit was sensitive, and as she shoved her hand down her soaked panties, she wanted to masturbate. She groaned, pissing all over her hand as she rubbed herself out, finally cumming with a squirt of piss. Finally emptied she looked down the stairs at the trail she had made and grimaced.


End file.
